


School Spirit

by Storybook_Wolf



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hawkins High, Jancy Fic Week, Teen Romance, pep rally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storybook_Wolf/pseuds/Storybook_Wolf
Summary: Nancy wants to sit with Jonathan at the pep rally, but he has other ideas. A bit of fluff for day 7 of the Summer of Jancy Fanfic Week: Fast Times at Hawkins High.





	School Spirit

As Nancy stepped out the door of her civics classroom, she was almost knocked down by the mass of students streaming past. Rather than the usual between-periods ritual of people heading in all directions, some rushing and some taking as long as possible, today the whole school was moving in one direction: towards the gym. There was an unusual amount of blue being worn, and Nancy saw a couple of kids carrying handmade signs saying _Go Tigers!_ and _Crush the Woodchucks!_

 _Oh, right_ , she thought. _The pep rally._ These things weren’t on her radar quite as much now that she wasn’t dating a jock (whenever there’d been a rally before a basketball game, Steve had made sure she’d sat in one of the prime spots at the front of the bleachers, with all the other team girlfriends). But even before then, she’d always kind of enjoyed them – there was something about feeling part of a big group that was a little intoxicating, and it was nice to give yourself over to that, even if it was only for one afternoon. (At the same time, she’d also quite enjoyed Barb’s sardonic commentary on the cheer routines and cliché-ridden motivational speeches.)

But now she wouldn’t be sitting with Barb, or with the other girlfriends. Instead, she wanted to sit with Jonathan, preferably in a corner up the back, out of sight of everyone.

Rather than joining the crowd, Nancy stayed sheltered in the doorway, craning her neck as she looked for her boyfriend in the crowd.

It took a couple of minutes, but he wasn't hard to spot - he was the only person heading away from the gym, towards her. It was a pretty good metaphor for the Jonathan Byers high school experience, she thought wryly: always doing his best not to be part of the crowd.

She waved, but he was oblivious, eyes trained downward as he worked his way upstream. Luckily, he was on the edge of the mass of people, so she was able to grab his arm as he passed.

He reacted with a start, scowling but then breaking into a grin when he realised it was her. She'd learnt that growing up with a dad like Lonnie meant that being grabbed (or even just touched) unexpectedly would trigger his fight-or-flight reaction, but it had seemed like the only way to get his attention in this situation. And he didn't seem to mind.

'Hey,' he said breathily, leaning her against the doorway and kissing her softly.

'Hey yourself,' she said as she pressed one hand to his soft flannel shirt, feeling the firm muscles of his chest beneath it. 'I was looking for you so we can sit together at the pep rally, but you were headed in the wrong direction.'

'Well yeah,' he said. 'In three years at Hawkins High I haven't been to a single pep rally.'

Nancy's eyes widened. 'Are you serious? Why not?'

'Well I don't know if you've noticed this about me, Nancy, but I haven't got a lot of pep. And I’m pretty low on school spirit, too.'

'Yeah, I know,' his girlfriend said. 'But it's just... We're supposed to go. And you never cut.'

'I never cut _class_ ,' he corrected her. 'But this is just time that could be much better used elsewhere. I could spend the whole hour in the darkroom developing prints.' His eyes glinted wickedly. 'Or... _we_ could spend the whole hour in the darkroom _not_ developing prints.'

Then he leant down and gently nuzzled her left earlobe - which was just unfair, Nancy thought, because he knew what that did to her. She felt her knees start to buckle, and she had to use the hand that was braced against his chest to keep herself upright.

'Well... I guess it couldn't hurt to miss _one_ pep rally,' she said.


End file.
